


Advocate!Obi-Wan Kenobi AU

by FreakishLemon



Series: Star Wars Fic Ideas [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Shmi Skywalker Lives, obi-wan kenobi is not a jedi, the jedi order is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakishLemon/pseuds/FreakishLemon
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi never becomes a Jedi. A doctor catches his self-destructive tendencies young and once Obi-Wan learns that the Jedi Order doesn't have to be Like That, he changes things.





	Advocate!Obi-Wan Kenobi AU

**Author's Note:**

> Idea is free to a good home. If you are inspired to make something using this idea, please let me know so that I can see it.
> 
> The first in a series of Ideas that I have for fanfiction.
> 
> I'm not currently in a place to put in the energy to write full out fic for my ideas, but I want the ideas to be out there. I want to share these stories so that I'm not just circling around my own thoughts feeling guilty that I haven't Written That Thing yet. Treat this series as a series of head canons, daydreams, and prompts.

 

  * Obi-Wan is never chosen as a Padawan and gets shipped off to the AgriCorps. 
  * Cue Obi-Wan’s teenaged levels of self-sacrifice and reckless endangerment, but as a civilian. 
  * Lots of putting himself in risky positions to help other people and getting hurt, as he does.
  * Eventually, he’s hospitalized one too many times and a decent doctor looks at his records and is like “This kid is going to get himself killed. Time for mandatory therapy.” 
  * Mental Health Professional meets with young teen Obi-Wan and makes it their mission to help put this kid back together because WTF.
  * Obi-Wan learns through the subsequent appointments that a) he is Not Okay b) Jedi child rearing is Not Okay and c)  No One Else Knows This. 
  * Mental Health Professional is appalled by how Obi-Wan grew up because the Jedi are supposed to be wise and wonderful and all that nonsense. 
  * Obi-Wan’s a smart kid; he starts putting Ideas together. 
  * He comes to the conclusion that this mysterious, secretive child soldiering may have been acceptable with the Sith Empire breathing down the Republic’s neck, but the Republic’s been “At Peace” for 1000 years.
  * He stays with the AgriCorps for a while, because they are doing good things and are giving him a free education, but when he finishes his Republic GED, he leaves to go to University.
  * Obi-Wan studies law and child psychology and starts talking to everyone he can as part of his Long Term Plan data gathering. 
  * He starts building his Network. 
  * Former Initiates, Mental Health Professionals who specialize in the effects of abuse, legislators, other religious groups, former cult members, former Nightsisters/Nightbrothers/Other Closed Society Folks where the sentient rights are Not Great, parents who gave up their children to the Jedi, parents who _didn’t_ give up their 
  * The papers he writes (which his professors get his baffled permission to publish because Obi-Wan is a _nerd_ and _thorough_ ) start sparking new ideas among the mental health and child advocate communities, who have started following his research. 
  * Obi-Wan starts making a name for himself even before finishing his degrees.
  * After graduation/accreditation, he starts meeting with reps from the Department of Child Services on high profile Core worlds who have Force sensitive detection programs with the Order. 
  * He meets with planetary Judges and gets his name up to a Judge or two in The Courts on Coruscant. 
  * He compiles his research, his recorded stories, his precedents and he submits his findings to the appropriate governmental bodies and “Shit,” multiple governing bodies mutter to themselves, “how did we let this happen?”
  * Obi-Wan Kenobi tries very, very hard to keep a straight face at the looks on their faces when he presents the Jedi High Council with a history of criminal charges of child abuse, neglect, and willful endangerment. 
  * Little Initiate Obi-Wan had been taught to reign in his passion in fear of falling to the Dark Side. 
  * The Obi-Wan standing before the Council, who grew up out in the galaxy and not cloistered away in the Temple, is a passionate man who cares very deeply and _there is nothing stopping him_.
  * Obi-Wan Kenobi forms a committee to help reform policy and practice in the Order. 
  * He brings together Jedi Corps leaders, families, mental health professionals, and Knights who agreed that changes needed to be made, and they start making changes.
  * Initiates can start primary education at the Temple at older ages (up to about 5 or 6 standard). 
  * Initiates who surpass their 13th birthday without being chosen become Senior Initiates and are put into training groups who share classes and general Jedi instruction until their 16th birthdays, where they can choose to leave the Order to their families/foster families/as emancipated teens or opt into sponsored academic study with the Corps branches. 
  * Padawans are not permitted on missions to active war zones or military conflict until legal adulthood; diplomatic, research, or aid relief missions only. 
  * Knights within the first 5 years of Knighthood are required to have a mission partner when being dispatched to active war zones or military conflict missions. 
  * All Jedi dispatched are required to see counselors on their return if their missions included active war zones, military conflict, or unplanned violence. 
  * Initiates and Padawans are permitted contact with their families on a limited basis (to start, but Obi-Wan has plans to expand that). 
  * Council members must be elected and can only serve a limited number of consecutive terms. 
  * There’s a lot of disagreement among the Masters about whether this is a good thing or not and the High Council are pissed about being told what to do, but the Creche masters all back it and the Initiate instructors see an immediate change in their charges. 
  * Rivalries as a whole die down to manageable competition and bullying can be more effectively dealt with.. 
  * More Padawans are chosen on the whole because they’re not angry and afraid of failing.
  * When new policies start to settle into routine, Obi-Wan’s committee pushes again. 
  * They make resources available for Force Sensitives who aren’t given over to the Temple so that they can learn to control and use their gifts safely. 
  * They grant limited access to the Temple archives for academics and researchers (with much more manageable hoops to jump through than there used to be). 
  * They set up user-friendly public access to information and research made by the Corps branches. 
  * There are opportunities for families of Force sensitives to tour the Temple and make an educated decision about enrolling a child. 
  * Obi-Wan works with the archivists and administration divisions to put a better system in place for the public to put in requests for assistance, requests for information, request testing for Force sensitivity. 
  * The Senate initially praises Obi-Wan for his hard work at uncovering this kind of corruption in the Order, but very quickly shut up as he turns and starts working to separate direct Senate control from the Order. 
  * Obi-Wan hates politicians, but he’s very good at his job and knows the right people to push his initiatives forward (and doesn’t realize that he inspires people to _be better people_ ). 
  * The Order then has control to veto requests from the Senate if it interferes with the Order’s mandate. 
  * No more direct requests from the Chancellor without going through a vetting process. 
  * Diplomatic processes for requests from outside of the Republic’s borders (because hot damn, those folks are pretty done with pirates and slavers once there’s an option to start removing their holds). 
  * As a byproduct of this, several corrupt senators start wrapping up their affairs and stepping down quietly. 
  * They don’t want to be part of the fallout if his eyes catch something funny in their books.
  * Good Ol’ Palpatine finds himself unable to be re-elected as Senator because the entire atmosphere of the Republic has been changing and no one is buying his empty bluster. 
  * He _could_ Convince the right people, but there are too many eyes looking in too many places these days and he can’t position himself to a place where it wouldn’t matter. 
  * Qui-Gon’s been his surly, loner self since he didn’t take little Obi-Wan on and doesn’t keep up with Coruscant politics. 
  * Not much changes in his mission parameters since he’s been a Master for a number of years; he just has to grudgingly report to a counselor after almost all his missions now. 
  * He finds himself on Tatooine during a mission and frees Anakin to bring him back to the Temple (similar to TPM). 
  * He brings Anakin before the Council, which has almost completely new members since the last time he was there, and Grand Master Plo Koon stops him mid-report to have an emergency call put out to Kenobi’s people to send an advocate for young Skywalker.
  * Baffled and kind of pissed off, Qui-Gon pitches a fit and gets immediately sent to his designated counselor to go over the decisions he made on that mission until the advocate arrives. 
  * Plo escorts a confused and frightened Anakin down to the Creche and introduces him to Master Yoda, who is playing games with the toddlers. 
  * Anakin’s worried about what is happening, but Yoda and the younglings sufficiently distract him until he’s summoned by a Senior Initiate.
  * Qui-Gon and Anakin reach the meeting room at the same time and when they go in, Plo is sitting there with Obi-Wan Kenobi himself, who greets Anakin warmly and explains who he is and why he’s there. 
  * Anakin needs documentation before he can be officially brought into the Order - immigration papers, ident papers, etc - and Obi-Wan tells him his options. 
  * Anakin can stay at the Temple as a ward with the creche masters until the paperwork comes in or he can opt to stay with a host family on Coruscant. 
  * Obi-Wan says that Anakin will be talking with a Sentient Rights Commission rep and Master Plo to discuss what avenues are available to free his mother. 
  * Obi-Wan says that Anakin will have to be tested for entry soon, given his age, but Obi-Wan will be there to help him make that decision and help explain the different options he has if he chooses _not_ to become an Initiate.
  * Qui-Gon interrupts that is he will be taking on Anakin as his Padawan, but Obi-Wan shuts that right down. 
  * Anakin’s not ready for apprenticeship; he needs to learn the basics and have the opportunity to learn with kids his own age. 
  * Anakin needs to learn what it means to become a Jedi for when he makes that choice. 
  * Obi-Wan explains that _Qui-Gon_ also needs to learn what taking Anakin on would mean because it’s been years since he had a Padawan and things have changed. 
  * Qui-Gon bristles at being told off, but Anakin is glowing with the chance to make his own future, so Qui-Gon keeps quiet. 
  * Shmi is freed and brought to Coruscant as a refugee and jumps at the opportunity to _learn_ because she’s never been allowed. 
  * She and Obi-Wan become very good friends. 
  * Her boy Ani had already opted to become an Initiate at the Temple by then, but she’s allowed to visit from time to time and watch him grow.
  * Qui-Gon gets a damn wake up call and starts sorting out his shit. 
  * Qui-Gon spends more time in Temple and sees all the things that Obi-Wan’s work has changed. 
  * Qui-Gon alternates between mourning the Knight Obi-Wan could have been if Qui-Gon hadn’t been so self-centered and extremely proud of the man that that little passionate Initiate has become. 
  * Obi-Wan gets to protect all his little Jedi brothers and sisters and gets to visit them to see how they’re doing and they get to be a big happy family. 
  * The Sith just kind of slink back to the background and have to rethink their whole stupid plan because it’s not going to work now.




End file.
